<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>... It Could Get You Killed by Crystal_Prisom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050939">... It Could Get You Killed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Prisom/pseuds/Crystal_Prisom'>Crystal_Prisom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories From the YouTuber Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, HERE WE GO AGAIN!, Jack is a precious cinnamon roll, Part 2, Things are going to go differently, You should probably read the first part to understand what the hell is going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Prisom/pseuds/Crystal_Prisom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*The events of "Be Careful What You Wish For..." told from Jack's perspective.*</p><p>On the Earth that we exist in, Séan "Jack" McLoughlin is known as "Jacksepticeye," the YouTube gamer and online personality with the loud voice and lovable energetic nature.</p><p>But there are other Earths where events occurred differently. And sometimes the ideas we create can have a disastrous impact. This takes the form of a bridgeway between two very different worlds. And while Mark is dealing with his egos in LA, a ripple effect occurs and brings Jack face-to-face with his own creations.</p><p>All he knows is that he's in for one hell of a ride.</p><p>TL;DR: Jack and the Egos in a sitcom and stuck loving together. Hilarity ensues.</p><p>NOTE: None of the characters are mine, and I do not own any of them. THIS IS FICTIONAL. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories From the YouTuber Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>... It Could Get You Killed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world that you live in is known as Earth-Prime.</p><p>This is the first world created. It is also the original world. What happens on this Earth is considered to be the "Original Timeline of Events," or OTE.</p><p>But there are others.</p><p>Other worlds exist on different planes of reality that are... <em>different.</em> These other worlds take events that occur in our world, events from the OTE, and alter one event. And then, like the butterfly effect, the world continues to thrive from this event... or shrivel and die. </p><p>There is a world where America was never discovered - exploration and Manifest Destiny never occurred. America belonged to the Native Americans, Europe belonged to the Europeans, China belonged to the Chinese, and everyone believed that their territories were the only legitimate place to live, never expanding and interacting with others.</p><p>In another world, the events of 9/11 never happened. People continued to trust their government, and the government in turn never took advantage of the trust that the people had. The animosity between countries diminished, and the world was at peace.</p><p>Alternate worlds don't have to have their origins rooted in the change of the OTE. Sometimes, on a rare occasion, these Earths can be synthesized from the ideas of people from Earth-Prime. As such, not all Earths are created equal. Some Earths have the unfortunate circumstance of only being halfway created - Earths based on a half-thought. </p><p>The people who live in these half-created worlds only know this world, just like the awareness we have with OUR world. We know that the Earth is round (at least, most of us), and that this world is a whole world. However, beings from these half-created worlds believe that their worlds are complete - and how can we expect them to know any better? It's all they have ever known.</p><p>If there existed such a book or collection of all these alternate realities - complete and halfway created - and you choose to sit down and sift through this book, you would be sitting for <em>hours on hours, </em>delving deep into the mysteries and backgrounds of these worlds until you lost yourself in this endeavor, sacrificing your sanity.</p><p>The human mind can only take so much before it snaps.</p><p>But if you wanted to focus in on a single reality and analyze its attributes and characters, now this would be more manageable. Here, there is a world where WWII was won by the Axis Powers. We could dive into this, but it is just <em>so </em>dark and depressing (and besides, "The Man in the High Castle" pretty much summarizes it for us, anyway). What about this one to the right? A world overrun by fantastical creatures instead of humans looks a lot more promising... but I don't understand Unicornese, and you probably don't either.</p><p>But look here... a halfway-created world. Before you think of dismissing this, I implore you to look deeper. Here, the world is like an island, shared by a few important men all sharing the same face. But while they look the same, I assure you, they couldn't be more different.</p><p>A magician with a confident attitude and utter disregard of the sciences.</p><p>A troubled man reeling from losses sustained in his relationships.</p><p>A doctor with an affinity for cutting limbs.</p><p>A superhero with a good heart but has difficulty making ends meet.</p><p>A mute yet animated man who is the most accountable.</p><p>And at the heart of it all, a betrayed and power-driven glitch who seeks to destroy all his insignificant "copies."</p><p>These beings in this reality - all gifted with life from the Idea. The Idea from the Original, existing on Earth-Prime with the sole purpose of making the world a better and brighter place. The First: Séan William McLoughlin.</p><p>And it is here that the story begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE WE GOOOOO!!!</p><p>FYI: This is not going to be a pure recap. (SPOILERS BELOW FOR FIRST PART)</p><p>I will go over Jack living with his egos up until PAX - I feel as though if I just did a recap of the events where Jack and Mark met up, then it'll just be too similar. Sure, I'll include what happened when Jack was alone with Anti in the hotel room, but then I'm gonna do a time-lapse and then focus on how Jack deals with his newfound powers.</p><p>While I mention it (and also so that I don't forget it later...), take the time while I write these beginning chapters to come up with some ideas about what Jack's abilities are! I have a couple in mind, but none of them really seem to fit. Once again, it can be anything - it just has to fit one requirement: the power has to reflect some aspect of Jack (physical or emotional).</p><p>I really want to focus on the aftermath of PAX with Jack learning from the egos about how to control his abilities and how their friends are dealing with the knowledge that Jack's and Mark's egos are real. </p><p>Also, more Anti-focused, too! While Jack is dealing with his powers, I want to focus on how Anti is adapting to the feeling of being more human and compassionate (after what Mark did to him). I want him to interact more with Jack and the other egos, but still be his cold and reserved nature. Also, I think that Damien/Dark will be featured more prominently than Mark - he'll be helping Anti with being more friendly and tolerable.</p><p>That's it! I know that it seems like I'm sharing a lot of information, but trust me, there's a lot that I still have in store for you guys. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>